James Buchanan Barnes (Earth-199999)
, , , | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-199999 | BaseOfOperations = Moblie | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Former Soldier, Sergeant in the United States Army, Assassin | Education = | Origin = | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Christopher Markus; Stephen McFeely | First = | Death = | HistoryText = Early life Barnes was orphaned at an early age and was living in an orphanage ever since. During a regular day, he noticed a skimpy, weak kid getting beaten up by some bigger bullies. He stepped in and saved the kid, who introduced himself as Steve Rogers and became good friends ever since. Into the war In 1942 during World War II, Rogers was continuously deemed physically unfit to enlist in the U.S. Army and fight the Nazis. At one point, Steve was beaten up once again by a man who disrespected the soldiers in the front lines. After dispatching the bully, the two best friends went on a double date, as it was Barnes' last day before returning to the fight. As the date, the friends visited the Stark Expo hosted by the company's CEO Howard Stark. When Rogers attempted to enlist again, Bucky tried once again to convince his best friend to stop, only to fail. Instead, the two exchanged a brotherly hug and words of encouragement before Barnes departed. Later, when Steve first became Captain America and was selling war bonds, Bucky was on the front lines in Italy, eventually getting cut off and his whole combat unit was taken prisoner by Hydra. When Steve discovered there were no plans to rescue the prisoners, he joined Peggy Carter and Howard Stark, flying an undercover mission into Hydra Territory, resulting in the rescue of the prisoners and Bucky, though both Arnim Zola and the Red Skull escaped the self-destroying facility. Howling Commando When Cap had /to choose a team to wipe HYDRA off the map, Barnes was Rogers' first choice, as well as the others in his company- forming the Howling Commandos. It wasn't long before the team was easily taking down the Hydra armies and bases, with Bucky's sniping skills providing valuable long-range help. When it was discovered Arnim Zola was on a vulnerable train, Cap and Bucky zip-lined down to invade the cars hoping to find him. Instead the pair found advanced armored Hydra troops. While Cap defeated the one in his car fairly easily, Bucky was less fortunate, eventually needing the help of Cap's shield before he could defeat the troop. The downed soldier was not out however, and used it's cosmic cube-enhanced suit to blow Barnes out of the side of the train car. Bucky clung to the side of the extremely fast train, but when Cap went to go rescue him, he lost his grip and plummeted off a cliff to his death - though no body was never recovered. Cap took the death of his best friend hard, and it was a large part in his determination to make both the Red Skull and his army pay. As the Winter Soldier However, Bucky had survived the fall, but his left arm was heavily damaged. Hydra operatives found and recovered him. Under the "Winter Soldier" program, Bucky was brainwashed, and given a cybernetic left arm and other enhancements which made him an incredibly skilled soldier. The deaths of numerous political leaders through history were actually caused by the him, whom Hydra used to shape the world as they desired. Between missions, he was kept in suspended animation so he wouldn't age. His secrecy was so high most intelligence agencies denied his existence. After Nick Fury discovered S.H.I.E.L.D. was compromised, Hydra leader Alexander Pierce deployed the Winter Soldier to assassinate Fury. He survived the first attack and contacted Captain America, who had also survived to the 21st century after being frozen for 70 years. The Winter Soldier followed Fury and gunned him down. Steve attempted to pursue him, but failed as the Winter Soldier disappeared. Buky was later given a new mission, to kill Captain America, who had become a fugitive of the Hydra-influenced S.H.I.E.L.D. as he had given secret information by Fury prior to Nick's apparent demise. After Steve and his allies, Black Widow and Falcon, captured S.H.I.E.L.D./Hydra agent Jasper Sitwell, the Winter Soldier attacked Rogers. During the fight, Steve managed to remove the Winter Soldier's mask, recognized him as Bucky, but he did not act reciprocally with Steve. Captain America and his allies were captured by S.H.I.E.L.D., and the Winter Soldier was brought to his base. Bucky showed signs of starting to remember his past, and was brainwashed once more so he could fulfil his task without his emotions interfering. When Project Insight, Hydra's plan to use S.H.I.E.L.D.'s highly-armed Helicarriers to massacre any possible threat to their new world order, was about to be launched, Captain America and his allies arrived to the Triskelion in order to stop Hydra, with a plan involving the replacement of one essential chip in each one of the Helicarriers' systems to override them. The Winter Soldier was deployed once more to stop them. After reprogramming two of the three Helicarriers, Captain America and Falcon encountered the Winter Soldier in the third vessel. Bucky managed to damage Falcon's wings and force him to leave. Then, Steve fought him as he attempted to make him remember his past. After successfully replacing the chip, allowing the Helicarrier's systems to be overridden and reprogramed by Maria Hill to attack each other, the giantic aircrafts begun collapsing and slowly descending. Steve discovered the Winter Soldier trapped under rubble, and decided to rescue him. Steve saved him, but Bucky still attempted to kill him. Captain America refused to fight against him, and let himself be almost beaten to death. But Bucky finally snapped out and stopped attacking Steve, who then fell off the vessel into the Potomac River. Slowly remembering his past, the Winter Soldier rescued Steve and left him in the side of the river before disappearing. Bucky was last seen touring the Captain America exhibit at the Smithsonian Institution when he finds with a section dedicated to himself. | Powers = | Abilities = Seemingly those of James Buchanan Barnes of Earth-616. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = Various army provided vehicles. | Weapons = Bucky is an expert sniper, and uses all assortments of firearms that were given to him during the war, including the M1911 handgun. | Notes = Sebastian Stan portrays Bucky in Captain America: The First Avenger, and lent his voice to the character for the video game Captain America: Super Soldier. Stan reprises his role as Bucky, who is now the Winter Soldier, in Captain America: The Winter Soldier. | Trivia = * Bucky's name was appeared in SSR's Hall of Valor in Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. episode "Seeds." | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Barnes Family